The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric-based heat pump, and more particularly, to configurations for thermoelectric-based heat pumps.
Because of the increased power consumption of electronic technologies, heat rejection systems have grown in size, weight, complexity and cost. In some instances, conventional air-cooled heat sinks have become inadequate. This has resulted in systems with exotic liquid-cooled manifolds, spray-cooled enclosures, and vapor-compression refrigeration being proposed. These approaches may add complexity associated with operation and maintenance of active pumps and compressors, and introduce opportunities for fluid or vapor leakage. Conventional designs may include high heat transfer impingement rows generated by axial fans placed above the heat sink. Small-scale (under 100 W) cooling systems often rely on vapor compression cycles or forced convection of unconditioned air. These types of systems may be limited in application due to their effective range of ambient conditions and/or bulky weight and size.